Exiled Children of the Bijuu
by DragoonShana
Summary: What would happen if the jinchuurikis of the nine-tailed fox and one-tailed racoon were banished form there home villages? and they needed there help? Adopted from Mangetsu no Mai.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys this is DragoonShana, I've recently adopted this story from Mangetsu no Mai. Two others have also been able to adopted this story as well hope you like it. I'm going to post the first chapter the way she wrote it. Oh and have a Merry Christams!

Welcome to my story! This is my second attempt at posting a fanfiction (but you can't see my first. I deleted it...). As all authors must do for this type of story:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. But if I did... (... you'd never see the ending because my ideas are forever changing...)

**Warnings:** FemNaru (if you don't like, don't read!)

**Exiled Children of the Bijuu**

"Uzumaki Kurai, you are being tried for the massacre of the Haruno clan and for many other numerous crimes, such as stealing, vandalism, and the murder of many countless civilians. This court finds you guilty of all of the aforementioned crimes. Due to your age and status as an academy student, and the Hokage's favor, you will not be executed, but you will be banished from this village of Konoha. Nor will you be allowed to become a shinobi in any of Konoha's allied shinobi nations. You are to be out of fire country by next week. You are now dismissed."

Uzumaki Kurai, six years old, youngest person ever banished from a hidden village. And all of it was because of some heinous crimes she didn't commit. _It isn't fair! Now I _know _nobody can be trusted except for me. Sandaime jiji didn't even defend me-he had a satisfied smile on his face after my sentence was given, _the black haired girl thought, seething.

Unknown to her though, was the fact that Kurai's version of the trial was actually a genjutsu put on her by the council of elders. The Sandaime had seen the actual trial and had tried to defend her-but Kurai didn't see that. And it broke her heart. Right then, her eyes turned an icy blue and lost their former feelings of warmth, only showing her suffering and pain caused directly and indirectly by this wretched village of Konoha.

The Sandaime Hokage, who used to be like a grandfather to her, turned to her and asked, "I'm sorry, Kurai-chan, there wasn't anything I could do."

She snorted, and glared at him. "I saw that you could have defended me, but you didn't even open your mouth in my defense. I'll be glad to finally get away from this wretched village and its people," she smirked, then headed away to pack what little things of value she had. "Don't worry, Hokage-sama. I'll be out of your precious village by tomorrow at the latest," she called back over her shoulder venomously.

The Hokage gaped, eyes widened in surprise and confusion. What was she talking about?!

_-I am Uzumaki Kurai. I aspire to become a shinobi. I…am a jinchuuriki.-_

"I'm happy to finally leave this place…" Kurai grinned sadistically as she walked away from the western gates of Konohagakure no Sato, aware of the festival going on behind her in honor of her banishment. "One day… I'll be back, Konoha…and you won't know what hit you…"

Looking over his village's celebration of the "demon's" exile, the Sandaime sighed sadly as he smoked his pipe. "This village has fallen so far. I loathe to admit it, but maybe, when Kurai returns, this village may finally get what it deserves."

_-I am Sabaku no Gaara. I am a jinchuuriki.-_

"I have no use for you. You have done nothing but kill my best shinobi and ignore my orders. I declare that henceforth, you, Gaara, are exiled from Sunagakure no Sato. You have a day to get out of this village," the Yondaime Kazekage, Gaara's father sentenced.

Gaara, seven years old, didn't understand. His pupil-less, sea-foam green eyes displayed his confusion clearly.

"You aren't welcome in this village anymore, demon!" his father sneered. Eyes widening, he raced away towards the village gates, his red hair dancing in the breeze. _What did I do to deserve this? Nothing! I didn't want to be shunned, abandoned, and exiled! When I return-I vow that I will, someday- I'll judge this village unworthy of its existence!_

_-I refuse to be forgotten, to be considered a 'thing' or a weapon!-_

_In the deep, forgotten corners of the two jinchuurikis' minds, two demons awoke. Growling at the despicable treatment of their hosts, they made up their minds… those foolish ningen would pay for their insolence. _

_In the Makai, children were precious and rare for any species of youkai. Any who mistreated them were shunned and treated as worse than trash; what the ningen had done aptly deserved their anger, and would be fulfilled someday by their hosts. _

_By the time the shinobi villages would become aware of them again, none would be able to easily beat them. They would be trained in the ways of the youkai._

Thank you for reading this... now please press that wonderful button on the bottom. It says to Submit a Review. Now do as it says, foolish ningen! Muahahahaha!

**Please disregard that last order. I think I may be trying to channel Kyuubi...whom I may want to snuggle later... along with Itachi and-**

...Thanks anyways! :)


	2. AN

Hey, I know that most of you have been waiting and waiting for an update. There is both good news and bad news.

The good news is that I have the both new and old stories typed and saved and writing more by the day. This past semester in college was one that I had to study a lot more and I was getting a lot of shifts at my place of employment so updating took a back seat to keeping my grades up and doing my job. I know that is not a good excuse, but such is life.

The bad news is that most of the stories that are typed up are on my laptop. But lately, I was having trouble with said laptop, it wasn't charging. Sent it to the manufacture of the laptop and well be getting it back, hopefully, by between 10-14 days.

Sorry I know that you readers want to read my stories and are eagerly waiting for updates.

DragoonShana


End file.
